A Crazy Thing Called Love
by lovedoesn'thurt
Summary: Valentine's one-shots for my favorite PJO pairings! Includes: Percabeth, Tratie, Clarisse & Chris, and Rachel & Apollo! Read and review.


**Edit 7/06/12: Correcting some things. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>A Crazy Thing Called Love<strong>

"Um, Happy Valentines Day." Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek checking causing her to smile. She loved the way his voice was quivering when he spoke, and it showed her that she wasn't the only one nervous about this day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long case.

Annabeth immediately knew it was a necklace. He surprised her when she took the cover off, and found it was an exact replica of her dagger. At least, she hoped it wad a replica. She couldn't speak; her mind was failing her for the first time.

"Yea, I know it's not much, but, like, I put a graving on the hilt. I wanted to do it on your real one, but I didn't know if you would give it to me, and I couldn't tell you why I needed it, and then you wouldn't have given it to me if I didn't tell you so I settled for the next best thing and - "

It was obvious how Annabeth stopped him from his rambling. She found it adorable - not that she would admit aloud - that her boyfriend was stammering through his sentence. She loved her Seaweed Brain especially when he acted like his.

Percy sighed into her mouth. He knew he was rambling, but he was just so worried about her reaction. He wanted Annabeth to be happy, and with her silence, he didn't know if he accomplish his goal or not.

When they pulled away, she examined the hilt of the weapon and smiled cheekily. It said:

_Seaweed Brain & Wise Girl_

"What? No plus sign in the middle?" she teased.

Percy scoffed. "Why would there be a plus sign? That's just stupid. Everyone knows it's Seaweed Brain AND Wise Girl. There's no reason to have a plus sign."

That earned him another kiss, which he happily returned.

She forced herself to pull away. She brought out a compact-like thing and gave it to Percy. Being a Seaweed Brain, he asked, "You got me make-up?"

Annabeth rolled her beautiful eyes that Percy adored. "Of course not." She smacked his arm. Of course, he didn't feel it, and it did more damage to her than to him, but that didn't stop her from trying. "Open it."

When he pressed the button, he was amazed to find the inside made of water. The only solid thing was the outside that held the water inside. He flipped it upside down to see if the water would fall, and he was slightly disappointed when it didn't.

"Stop doing that. You're gonna bother the fish," Annabeth scolded him. His eyes widened when he looked more closely at the water and saw movements inside them. Annabeth smiled at his amazed expression. "Not only is it your personal aquarium, but you can use it to Iris-Message. You need drachmas, of course."

"I'm guessing you're not planning on giving me some?" he asked, too hopeful. Annabeth shook her head. He pulled her close to wrap his arms around her waist; she wrapped hers around his neck. She buried her head in the crook of his neck before saying the first words he said to her,

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you," came his reply.

"You're cheesy."

"You love it."

"And I love you."

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Katie teased, pretending to look impatient. Travis rolled his brown eyes at his girlfriend.<p>

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend on Valentine's Day, babe," he replied. She'd never admit it, but she secretly liked it when he called her those kind of things.

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"You know you like it." He was right; she just didn't want him to know.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?" She wanted to be mad at him, she really did, but all she felt was disappointment.

"'Course I got you something, darlin'. You're gonna love it." He smiled crookedly and pulled _her_ hands into _his_ pocked. Katie blushed but tried not to show it.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Pull it out of my left pocket," he ordered. She wondered briefly if he meant his left or her left but decided to just try both. The two of her hands were already there so it wasn't a problem.

She found a lump in one pocket and pulled it out. In her hands, was a crushed lilac rose. She frowned at the wrinkled flower.

"What did you do to it?" She was sad that the beautiful flower had to be trapped inside his pocket.

"Check this out." He grabbed the flower from her hand and crumpled it into his hand. He blew on it, and the rose immediately straightened itself out. Katie gasped at the beautiful flower that amazingly didn't look like crap. He gave it back to her and smiled.

"It's charmed. I got some Hecate kids to do it so if the rose gets trashed or anything, you just have to blow on it to be perfect again. Cool, huh?" She wasn't paying much attention to him, though. Katie, being the daughter of Demeter, knew most of the flowers meaning.

He gave her a lilac rose.

_Without thorns_.

She didn't know if he knew what it meant or if he didn't. She stopped guessing when he asked her, "Do you know what it means?"

She nodded. "Lilac roses mean love at first sight or enchantment. You even cut off the thorns to emphasized the _'love at first sight'_."

She tried not to be so amazed. She really did try, but it was hard work. She threw her arms around him and crushed him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she kept repeating. Travis chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction. He knew without a doubt that she would love his gift.

He asked Miranda, Katie's sister, what he should give her, and she happily agreed. Miranda didn't tell him about the charm, though. He was glad he thought of _that_. He just wanted this rose to last for a long time.

"I'm gonna regret this. I _know _I will, but here it goes." She gave him an empty back to which Travis immediately frowned. "Before you say "What the fuck is this?" hear me out. This bag can hold _anything _you put in. It won't change it shape so no one can find out what it is. It has unlimited space, too, so yeah, you can put all the secret water balloons you want, you can put a jar of fire ants in it, Hades, you can fit yourself in it, too!"

Travis smiled eagerly. He was surprised, though, when she gave him that gift. He didn't think she would give him something to help with his pranks, but he wasn't complaining at all.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" he asked.

"Sure, give a man something, and he'll use those three little words on you. _Reeeaaal _romantic, Travis."

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"I'm not even—"

"Yes, you are."

"Would you stop—"

"Katie, I have eyes. You should stop lying now. You're really bad at it." Katie gave up and groaned. She turned her back on her ass of a boyfriend and started to storm off. Before she could, though, Travis grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.

She immediately responded back. He smirked when he pulled away. Katie knew that smirk. "You wanted to piss me off so you could kiss me?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Love you, too, babe."

* * *

><p>"What, Chris? You do realize you interrupted me when I was just about to dunk those—"<p>

"You forgot about Valentine's Day, didn't you?" Chris asked. Clarisse looked shocked for a moment before putting her mask up. She, in truth, didn't forget about it at all.

In fact, she was expecting it. She just didn't want anyone thinking she turned soft because she _didn't._ She was still the strong warrior she was before, only now she had a boyfriend who loved her.

"It's just a normal Tuesday." He didn't believe her for a second. Chris loved Clarisse; he knew her well, too. He knew just as much as she did that she did care about today. Clarisse was known to hide her feelings, and Chris was the only one who could decipher it.

"We're going on a walk tonight. We'll lie under the moonlight and do all those stuff sappy couples do." Clarisse tried not to smile but failed. She loved it when Chris was so determined on making her feel _loved_. She wasn't a good girlfriend, she knew that, but Chris completely disagreed with her.

Chris knew that deep inside, was an insecure girl who built up walls to keep people out, but actually wanted to know who cared enough to break those walls down. He cared enough; he broke the walls down. Clarisse couldn't be more happier.

"Sounds like a plan." Clarisse smiled at her boyfriend. What did she do to deserve him?

"For now, I'll try to help those poor kids before you unleashed your wrath." He kissed her momentarily dazing her. He smiled and sprinted off. He knew he would have that effect on her. Clarisse immediately cursed.

"NO FAIR! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, CHRIS!"

"Love you, too, Clarisse!"

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do anything for me, you know. Just being with you is special enough," Rachel said.<p>

Apollo knew he didn't spend much time with her. He was a god, after all, but that didn't stop him from trying. He wanted to do something special for her because she _should _be treated special. She loved him for who he was, and he wanted to treat her like a goddess.

"I _want _to."

"We're not having dinner on the sun, are we?" Apollo laughed, a sound that Rachel loved to hear.

"As much fun _that _would be, no. We're not having dinner on my beloved sun, but we _are _having dinner under the sea." Rachel laughed at his choice of words.

"Won't Poseidon get mad?"

"Nah, Uncle P's cool with it. He _loves _that I'm taking you there. Says it's about time I settle down." His tone was teasing, but his eyes shown so much intensity Rachel had to look away.

She still couldn't believe he was still with her. Hell, she couldn't believe he _lasted _this long with her. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world. She's pretty, sure, but not the most gorgeous out there. She knew he could have any other girl he wanted, but he chose her.

A reason she would never understood.

"So do I have to wear a swimsuit or something?"

"I would _love _to see you in a bikini, but unfortunately, Poseidon charmed the place I'm going to take you. You won't get wet, I promise." Rachel blushed at Apollo's compliment.

"Will we make it back in time?" Rachel wasn't sure how long this trip would last. Right now, they were in his flying car, and they haven't even landed, yet.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetie. I've got everything under control. I say it's time for one of my haikus:

Today's Valentine's

I love the girl next to me

She is my whole world."

Rachel wanted to point out that that was cheesy, but she opted for a smile. She loved the way he thought his haikus were the best. She didn't have the heart to tell him that not everyone thought the way he thought.

Apollo knew his haikus were lame. His sister pointed that a dozen times. He knew this haikus was corny, too. But the best part?

He knew he made the worst haikus ever, but Rachel never once told him to stop.


End file.
